


A Special Gift

by ninathechindianwriter



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Cute, Pregnancy, Tewksbury being Tewksbury, UGH I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninathechindianwriter/pseuds/ninathechindianwriter
Summary: Tewksbury has a little surprise waiting for Enola and their unborn baby, and them being the cuties they are together.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s yet another fic! So this is a pregnancy fic and as an 18 year old, I’m not really sure how that works but I tried my best. Please enjoy!

“Can I open my eyes?” Enola asked as she followed her husband, hands locked with his. 

“Not yet,” said Tewksbury with a chuckle. “It’s a surprise for a reason.”

Enola nodded, a huge smile forming on her face. She did find it strange that he would blindfold her and lead her through the estate grounds, but he seemed so excited and happy and she knew he had something huge up his sleeve. The young couple picked up their pace for a while until Tewksbury suddenly stopped. Enola felt his arms wrap around her midsection, which was growing by the day. His touch felt so warm and loving, and Enola allowed herself to lean back into his arms. 

“May I take off this blindfold?” Enola asked, heart pounding with excitement. 

“Wait,” he said. “Let’s count down together. Three.”

“Two.”

“One”

“Finally,” Enola finished as she tore the silk cloth away from her eyes. As her vision adjusted to the bright sunlight, her eyes finally fell on a large tree. She looked up and in the branches was nothing other than a freshly made treehouse. It was magnificent. It wasn’t just any little treehouse. It looked like a smaller and more modern version of Basilwether Hall and Enola was certain that someone would live there if they wanted to. She looked around, spotting a ladder near the tree trunk and even noticed some flower decorations in the windows. 

“Tewksbury, it’s..it’s perfect,” she breathed, uncharacteristically lost for words. This was one of the first times she had nothing to say. Absolutely nothing. She continued to stare in awe at the treehouse as she felt her husband’s hands land on her stomach.

“For our little one,” he said proudly. “A place where countless memories and flower pressings will be made.” 

Tears formed in Enola’s eyes as she turned towards her husband.

“Did you make this yourself? And how did I not know about this?”

“Well, it is a surprise,” he laughed. “And yes, for the most part. I had some help with the trickier parts but it was 99 percent my doing. And how did you not know? Well, I worked on it mostly when you were gone solving cases.”

“It is an impressive feat for a marquess,” said Enola with a playful grin. “Well done.”

“Thank you, I really do appreciate the feedback,” Tewksbury said playfully as he planted a quick kiss on his wife’s cheek. They then stood in silence, enjoying each other's company and admiring the treehouse that they hoped will one day be filled with their children’s laughter. After what seemed like an eternity, Enola turned and looked her husband in the eye, suddenly feeling nervous and gloomy.

“I’m scared,” she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“What for, my love?” Tewksbury asked, wiping the tear with his thumb.

“This is going to sound so ridiculous,” she said, shaking her head bashfully. “I hate to be vulnerable like this. And emotional.”

“Don’t worry,” he said softly as he allowed his wife to rest her head on his chest. “There’s nothing more ridiculous than my hair before you cut it.”

Enola let out a laugh, grateful for her husband’s humorous comment. His hair was indeed ridiculous back then. It definitely was a story to tell their child. 

“But in all seriousness, Enola. Don’t be afraid to tell me what’s going on,” he added. 

“It’s just..” Enola took a deep breath. “It’s just that I’m scared. Will I be a good mother? I don’t know if I’m ready for a child. What about my cases?” There. She said it. She wasn’t really sure what was going on with herself, and the constant mood swings and self doubt really took their toll on her. She was told by her mother in law and own mother that emotions ran high during pregnancy and were prone to changing at random times, such as now. However, she doubted it. Those doubtful feelings felt so real. Was she ready? Will she be a good mother?

“Shhhh,” said Tewksbury quietly as he rocked her gently. “We’re in this together, my love. And I don’t think you’ll be a bad parent at all. There’s nobody like you and our baby is one lucky kid. Here’s the real question: am I, a nincompoop, ready to be a father?”

Enola laughed despite the tears that occasionally rolled out of her eyes. He really did know how to make her feel better about everything. Slowly, she pulled away and placed her hands over his, which were still resting on her stomach.

“What do you think?” she asked. “Will we have a daughter or a son?”

“Daughter,” said Tewksbury without hesitation. “A strong, independent, and brilliant little girl following in her mother’s footsteps.” 

“Bold,” said Enola as she looked into her husband’s warm brown eyes. There was so much love and joy in them, and she was beginning to think that maybe they were more ready than they thought they were. If their love guided them through everything thus far, then it is love that will allow them to continue. 

“Well,” said Tewksbury. “Shall we do some decorating then? It looks a bit dull, don’t you think.”

“Indeed,” said Enola with a smile. “What types of flowers were you thinking of?”

“Maybe some daisies and lilies. Looks like they’re in season. Oh, what about buttercups? Countless possibilities! What do you think?” 

“You know exactly what I’m thinking,” Enola stated with a wink. 

“Chrysanthemums?”

“Wouldn't think of anything else.”


End file.
